


Love conquers all terrain

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: Wakaba dreams of becoming a jeep.





	Love conquers all terrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Wakaba stood at the edge of Ohtori Academy, watching Utena and Anthy speed down the rocky mountain road away from her, and didn't see any way she could follow. This wasn't how she hoped her story would end.

She had been happy to wait for Utena to fall in love with her; she would keep making her lunches and complimenting her style for as long as it took to make her way into Utena's heart. She had entertained the possibility, of course, that Utena might fall in love with someone else. That was the risk when you chose to play a long game, hoping to build your attachment slowly instead of declaring right away. She could accept Anthy as a rival for Utena's heart.

It was difficult to compete, however, when Utena transformed into a sports car and Anthy simply drove her away.

Wakaba cried for her lost love, but after a moment of tears and despair, she got up and paced her room, considering what to do next. Wakaba was not one to simply give up. She would find Utena, she would declare her love, and only when she had Utena's answer would she admit defeat. And she could definitely compete with Anthy. Okay, Wakaba didn't know how to drive yet, so she couldn't compete with Anthy when it came to handling Utena's steering. That was no matter. Anthy maybe a better driver, but could she really love Utena as an _equal_ now that she was a car?

This was the answer, Wakaba realised. She would become a car too. Perhaps a racing car, much like Utena, to catch her up. No, something to complement her - she'd read that it was important in relationships to have some differences, so that one of you had the skills that the other lacked, and together you could operate as a unit. Wakaba could be a Jeep, then, or another all-terrain car, perfect for traversing the rocky wasteland on Utena and Anthy's horizon. She would stand tall and solid, unbreakable, and she and Utena could drive the length and breadth of the world side by side, as partners and as lovers.

There was always something more you could do, Wakaba thought, as she set off towards the garden at the top of the school in search of the power to transform. No love was ever truly lost. Not so long as one was willing to change to get what one wanted - even if that was becoming a Jeep.

It wasn't the worst sacrifice one could make for love, either. She was really looking forward to fording some rivers with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompts were amazing. I really hope you sign up for exchanges with this fandom again because I love your ideas!


End file.
